Strategy
by Frieza82
Summary: Jasmine does not support the idea of getting married against her will. So, she elaborates a plan with Jafar to escape this arranged marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not have any characters. They all belong to Disney.**  
 **First of all I want to apologize in advance for writing because I am French and my level in English is not very good. ^^**  
 **I hope my content will still be understandable.**  
 **If I have enough comments, I will write more quickly the rest of the story** **! Please leave me comments on what you think. Thanks and good reading :D**

* * *

The vizier was in the throne room, waiting for the sultan to discuss a so-called important subject. He arrived fairly quickly.

"Oh Jafar, here I am ! Sorry for being late, I was busy." said the Sultan, trotting toward his throne.

"No need to apologize, my lord ..." Jafar contented, bowing. If the Sultan was late it's because he was too busy playing with his stupid toys... he thought. After a few minutes, a person entered the room. The two men stopped talking when the princess approached. Jafar made a slight smile as he saw her, still as seductive...

"Ah Jasmine, we were just discussing about your condition. It's time for you to find a husband !" said the Sultan, his daughter now in front of him.

"What ?! No, I will not marry a man I do not know. I do not want an arranged marriage and you know it !" Jasmine got upset.

The vizier contented himself with listening to the two sovereigns get angry, keeping his eyes on the young woman. What insolence... He smiled, her character pleased him. She was rebellious, fierce, almost savage. In summary, she was a woman of character, the kind of woman not to be fooled. A bit like himself. Faced with her beauty, he looked down at the ground, wanting to keep control of himself... After expressing her dissatisfaction, Jasmine quickly left to her garden, furious.

"She's really unmanageable..." sighed the sultan.

"Hmmm, she's young, and given her attitude I do not see how to find a husband for the princess, she'll reject all her suitors..." Jafar said, having no desire to marry the princess... Even if it was impossible for the vizier to marry the princess, he did not want to give her to any other man, never...

"But it will be nexessary ! She can not stay alone all her life, it's out of the question !"

"Well, the only solution is to continue to invite the suitors and hope that any of them please the princess." Jafar suggested, but knowing that Jasmine will keep pushing them all away.

"I suppose so." sighed the Sultan, returning from where he had come.

Now alone, Jafar go to the garden. Once he arrived, he saw the princess sitting on the edge of her fountain. This beautiful figure that stood out in the sun was a feast for this eyes. He approached her.

"Princess ?" he began.

"Jafar ?! What are you doing here ?" she replied curtly, still annoyed at the interview with her father.

"I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry about your situation..."

"What can it do to you, you help my father. How could you be sorry ?" she gets angry.

"It's my role, princess. And even if I do not want it, I'm forced to do it."

"Oh... and why is not that what you want ?" Jasmine intrigued.

"Oh, uh..." Jafar quickly searched for an answer to that question he had not anticipated. "I think you deserve to choose your husband as you wish." he said with a slight smile. She was really beautiful. Every day he saw her, and at every moment he was restraining himself so as not to give in to his desires. The thing was difficult to control. She was so desirable, Jafar thought.

"Hmmm, even if you really think so, it will not change my father's decision." she said, more calmly.

"Certainly, I just wanted to apologize to you." Jafar whispered before leaving, not even giving the princess time to answer. Staying in her company for a second more could make him lose control... Jasmine let him go and plunged her fingers into the water of her fountain.

Once in his private quarters, Jafar thought of the young woman again. "I wonder if the princess will end up getting married one day... If it continues she will end alone until the end of her days..." then Jafar made a slight "Anyway it is not to displease me. I will not bear to know another man slip his hands on this divine body ... "

The sun was setting on the city of Agrabah. Jasmine was now in her room. "What am I going to do... am I really condemned to marry a man for whom I have no affection...?" Jasmine thought, feeling tears teasing her eyes. Then an idea came to her suddenly. But it was getting late, she will see that tomorrow.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up quietly. Then she suddenly remembered her idea! Perhaps she could use the vizier's help to prevent this marriage. He seemed not to want her situation so maybe in exchange for a service he would accept... She stood up determined and dressed before heading to the private room of Jafar.

For his part, the vizier was lying on his thick cushy cushions, returning from an uninteresting interview with the sultan. Suddenly the woman haunting his night entered the room, so he got up and prostrated himself before her.

"Oh Princess, I did not expect to see you here. How can I help you ?" he said, straightening himself up.

"Do you agree with my father about me ?" she asked quickly.

"Uh... I seem to have told you yesterday that no... I think you should have a choice : get married to the man you choose yourself or do not get married if you do not want it..." he replied, hoping she would choose the second option.

"Yes, but my father will never allow it... That's why I came to see you, would you help me ?" Jasmine asked.

"...and how would you like me to help you ?" Jafar intrigued himself.

"Well, I do not know, is it not possible for you to convince my father not to marry me ?" Jasmine suggested.

"You said it yourself princess, I doubt your father will accept it..." replied the vizier.

"Could you at least try ? I will give you what you want in exchange if you help me..." Jasmine tried.

"Hmmm..." Jafar smiled slightly at the thought of what he could ask... "But you know that even if I try, there is little chance your father will accept..."

"I'm aware of it, what do you want ?"

At her request, Jafar turned around and took a few steps with a smile. "You take me by surprise princess ! I did not expect all that, but..." he paused "There is something I could ask you..."

"I'm listening to you !" interrupted Jasmine, desiring so much to stop the arrival of all these princes.

Jafar turned and walked back to the princess. "You know, for me there is nothing more precious than to receive the first kiss of the most beautiful princess in the world..." Jafar breathed, hoping not to be hated by the princess after this bold request.

Jasmine was speechless. She had expected anything but that. "Do you want me to kiss you ?!" she was surprised.

"It's not expensive paid princess, just a kiss and I promise to go talk to your father..." he sighed as he walked slowly toward her.

Jasmine did not know what to do. He was right it was cheap to pay, it was just a kiss after all. And yet she hesitated. She found this request oddly strange. If she accepted, things would be pretty embarrassing with the vizier. See him every day thinking that she had kissed him...

"I have no other desire princess." Jafar added, taking Jasmine out of her doubts. She remained silent for a few more seconds before taking a step towards him, puzzled.

"It's okay..." she whispered. Jafar was surprised, he did not expect her to say yes... But he was not going to complain. She slowly approached him still hesitantly. Jafar smiled, realizing that he was kissing the object of all his desires. Now in front of him, he almost shyly put his hands on her waist and put his face close to her. Jasmine watched him approach and did the same until her lips rested on those of the vizier. Jafar reveled in this sensation. It was so good to finally feel her against him, her lips warm and luscious, her skin smooth under his fingers. It was even nicer than he had imagined... After a few minutes, Jafar felt his own body react to what was happening. So he was forced to stop kissing before the princess felt anything...

"Hmmmm, I... I keep saying princess I will talk to your father." Jafar said, coming away from her. Jasmine did not move, disturbed by this kiss. She saw Jafar stop in the middle of the room.

"That was delicious princess..." he said without looking at her, before disappearing completely from her sight.

Now alone, Jasmine ran her fingers over her lips. She did not expect that. She did not want to admit it, but... it's true it was not so bad...

She was now hoping that the vizier will succeed for what she had done that... She come back to her room, waiting impatiently for the vizier's answer.

An hour later, Jasmine was still waiting in her room. She caressed the head of her tiger, thinking of what she would do if ever Jafar brought back a negative answer. Should she run away to escape this fatal marriage ? She sighed, exasperated. Then she heard a knock on her door, and saw Jafar appear before her.

"Oh, here you are, then ?" she rose quickly, full of hope.

"I'm really sorry princess I did what I could..." he sighed.

She huffed. After all it was obvious, she thought. She had been stupid to think that her father would leave her alone with the wedding. She turned around, not wanting the vizier to see the tear flowing down her cheek.

"Princess, I may have another solution..." he began. Indeed, after the Sultan's negative response to which he had expected, he had begun to think about how to help the young woman. In this way, she may end up not getting married. He would have the young woman for him alone...

The princess quickly wiped her cheek and turned around.

"What do you propose ?"

He pretended to think and smiled. "You could... make your father believe in a bad experience and then make him understand that you would be safer alone..." Jafar offered. He lowered his eyes slightly, meeting her neckline. He lowered them again and admired her hips. Jasmine noticed that the vizier was staring at every part of her body and blushing slightly under his eyes. She smiled, she liked to feel wanted. A few seconds later, Jafar looked back into the eyes of the young woman.

"Hmmm the idea is not bad." Jasmine replied, widening her smile, resuming hope. "And how do you proceed ?" She asked.

"You tell your father that a prince has come and he has invited you to have dinner with him, you agree to prove to your father your good will. And then you stay hidden for a few days to make him believe that you have disappeared. I will tell your father that the prince has kidnapped you, and later on I will tell him that I have found you, and that is when you will be able to reveal to him everything that the prince has done to you... and never again will you be able to trust future suitors... "Jafar explained.

"And where will I stay for my 'jail days'?" Asked Jasmine.

"...In my private quarters...?" Jafar offered with a slight smile.

Jasmine blushed at this idea, thinking back to the kiss she had given him in the morning. "You're evil..." Jasmine said with a smile. "Very good, it suits me perfectly ! Thank you..." she said, keeping her smile.

"I beg you princess. When do you want to start ?" Jafar asked, discreetly opening his eyes to the woman's chest.

"Why not tomorrow ?" Jasmine suggested.

"As you wish princess." Jafar whispered.

"And what do you want in exchange this time ?"

"Nothing at all..." he whispered. His reward was at the end of this goal...

"Oh... so why are you doing this ?" she asked, intriguing.

"...I would do anything for you princess." Jafar replied, sending him a big smile. Jasmine smiled back, thinking that her answer was hironic. She did not look any further and headed for her balcony while rolling hips. Obviously, Jafar could not resist taking a look at it before heading back to his private quarters.

Now alone, she thought of the plan she had just concocted with the vizier. Honestly, she did not think he would have agreed to help her. Then she thought about the effect she had had on Jafar. She remembered the look he had on her. He was seduced, Jasmine thought. She had never felt that, feeling wanted, coveting... But she liked that feeling, attracting attention to her. Strangely, she liked to attract his only glance... She smiled and could not help but think about it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear reader! Here is chapter 2. As usual, please leave me comments, it's important for me. Good reading :)**

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine woke up in a good mood, ready to put the plan into action. She stretched herself a long time and went to her closet, in which she saw a red outfit with gold inlays. It was the kind of outfit she put on to welcome important personalities in the palace. She had not worn it for a long time - she did not bother to dress like that for the princes who came to seduce her -. She slightly lost her smile, thinking back to what had happened the day before with the royal vizier. Maybe she should be low profile and avoid being too desirable as she liked to do... Or stay as such and take advantage of this game of seduction... She found her smile a little while thinking back to the effect she had on Jafar. She made her decision and so put on her red pants, followed by her top of the same color, just covering her breasts. An elastic band held her hair high, leaving her neck free and a gold bracelet around her arm. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew she would be watching a lot today, she thought.

She went to the throne room, and as she expected, Jafar was already there.

"Father !"

"Ah, here you are. What is this outfit Jasmine ? We're getting someone today ?" asked the Sultan, fearing he had forgotten a meeting.

Jasmine looked at the vizier and met his gaze. She blushed slightly and returned to her father. Jafar noticed her outfit, she was...sublime, he thought. He could not do it anymore, he could not control himself anymore. She was already horribly desirable in her usual outfit, but by putting her assets in value in this way, Jafar could not manage to control himself... He remembered the kiss with the princess, remembering the sensation of her skin under his fingers his mouth against her, imagining he was kissing more than her lips. He felt his excitement grow and did all he could to think of anything other than the beautiful figure that presented before him. Jasmine was embarrassed by noticing his frustration. She smiled slightly and spoke.

"A prince came yesterday and offered me an appointment to get to know me. To prove to you my good time, I accepted... I have to go in an hour." Jasmine said looking at her father. The sound of her voice brought down the tension in Jafar's pants, aware that she had just launched their strategy.

"Ah, but I did not see that prince, he did not even come in. What's his name ?" remarked the Sultan.

"It's Prince Ramses." Jasmine answered calmly.

"Well... well I'm really glad you make Jasmine's efforts. You'll tell me how it's going."

"Of course father." Jasmine simply replied as she walked towards the garden.

The princess now gone, the sultan now addressed his vizier.

"Jasmine finally becomes reasonable."

Jafar smiles at the naivety of the sovereign. He did not answer his remark and went to the gardens too.

Once he arrived, he saw Jasmine. He approached her but seeing her like this, his excitement for her came back to the charge. It was uncontrollable, she was so beautiful... He turned back and walked to his room. Finally, this mission will be more difficult than expected he thought... An hour later, he saw the young woman enter in his private room.

"Here you are, princess." he said, forcing himself to look only at her eyes.

"Yes, do you still agree ?"

"Evidently princess." he said with a small smile. "However, I do not think this outfit was necessary to convince your father..."

"My outfit disturbs you ?" Jasmine said smiling, knowing very well why he was making this remark.

"Not in the least..." he replied calmly. "Well... I think it's time for you to go to your appointment..." Jafar said sarcastically.

"I follow you." she replied with a slight smile.

Then Jafar went to his rooms, followed by the princess.

The idea seemed strange now... The princess was going to enter in his apartments, more beautiful than ever. He had already imagined the princess coming here, but it was in other circumstances ... Once he arrived, he opened the door and waved his arm to let her in. Jasmine had never been to his apartments. The place was dark, like the vizier. She was not surprised. She turned to face him, not knowing what to do now.

"Nobody will come here to get you princess." Jafar said now in front of her.

"I do not doubt. And now what are we doing ?" she asked.

"We are waiting until tonight, and your father will see that you will not come to dinner so he will worry and search you all over the palace. And that is when I will formalize your disappearance."

"Hmmm I see. There are a few hours before the evening meal... I'm going to have to find an occupation..."

Jafar did not answer and could not help but look at her body.

"Princess you are beautiful..." Jafar finally confesses, not knowing at all what reaction she will adopt.

"Um, thank you..." Jasmine contented herself. Embarrassed, she changed the subject. "How long are I going to have to hide here ?" she asked.

"I do not know. How long do you think it will be necessary ?"

"... Three days maybe ?" she suggested.

"Are you aware that you will not be able to get out of here ? You will be condemned to bear my presence for three whole days." Jafar pointed out, attentive to her reaction.

"That does not bother me." she said with a slight smile.

"Good... As you wish." Jafar replied with the same smile. "You'll take my bed to sleep. And do not worry about the sheets, they've all been changed." he added sarcastically.

"I would not want you to sleep on the ground because I'm here..." she replied.

"Do you suggest that I sleep with you ?" joked Jafar.

Jasmine felt herself blush, and did not answer, too genious for that.

"Do not worry, I will not sleep on the floor, I have a spare mattress." he said, smiling at her reaction.

"Very good." Jasmine contented herself. She could not help but smile at the situation. She had to admit that Jafar had a some charm, to which she was not insensible.

"What will we do if our strategy does not work...? And if my dad always wants to get married once it's all over..." Jasmine feared.

"Do not worry. I know your father, he will not want to force you to meet these men and dare not do it again. Trust me princess." reassured Jafar.

"Call me Jasmine..." she said with a slight, charming smile. Jafar smiled back and bit his bottom lip. His desire for her was constantly increasing, without him being able to do anything. He did not have the habit of being helpless...

"Jasmine ..." he said again. He saw the princess lightly pass her tongue between her lips. Imagining all sorts of things, he could not stay in this room for a second longer. So he went to his balcony without another word. Jasmine smiled slightly, aware of the effect she had on him. The charm was really... enjoyable she thought. She liked to feel powerful. No man had ever been more affected than Jafar by her charm. Before he asked him to kiss her, she had never noticed that the vizier gave her such special attention. She slightly lost her smile when she realized that she had completely forgotten to take a change to sleep... The situation was likely to become more embarrassing than it already was.

On his balcony, Jafar blew a big blow, hoping to lower the heat of his body. He turned his head behind him and saw the princess lying on his bed. Faced with this vision, he immediately turned his head to the sky. How was he going to stay with the princess for three days and two nights... He would not hold on, he thought. A few minutes later, Jafar returned to his room.

"Is the bed comfortable enough for you Jasmine ?" Jafar smiled as he saw her stretching out on his sheets.

"Yes, perfectly. Contrary to what one might think, I'm not difficult you know."

Jafar did not answer, just looking at her.

"What were you doing on the balcony ?" Jasmine asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, not much. I was just taking the fresh air."

"Hmmm..." she whispered. "Do you seem to disturb Jafar...?" she challenged him.

"Why do you say that ?" he replied, astonished at her remark.

"I do not know... It looks like you're avoiding me." She guessed.

"If I wanted to avoid you I would not accept a contract like this." replied the vizier.

"I did not see things in this sense ..."

"Ah yes ? And in what sense do you see them in this case ?" Jafar smiled, wondering if she was aware of the attraction he had for her.

"Hmmm give up. I'm probably wrong." she says. Jasmine had to admit it, she liked to provoke him in this way. He was attracted to the princess and she knew it. But she was scared at the same time. That was a very strange situation... Since that kiss, something had changed. It's as if a game between them had settled. How could she like this situation with this man ?

"Very good." Jafar turned and headed for his bathroom, but Jasmine's voice held him back.

"Hmmm I realized earlier that I do not think about taking change to sleep..." she stressed.

At this news, Jafar's eyes widened. Would she sleep naked or in underwear just a few steps from him ? Or was she going to ask him to get what she needed from her rooms ? He regained his senses and turned to Jasmine.

"And you want me to go get something to cover you...?" he finished, expecting a positive response from her. But against all odds, that's not what he heard.

"Well, I do not want to bother you. I thought to sleep in underwear... It happens sometimes and if you do not mind... I do not mind..." she said with a slight smile.

"It's not me that will disturb princess." he said sarcastically, returning her smile.

"Very good." she said simply.

Jafar went back to his bathroom. Once alone, he passed a hand on his crotch area. His manhood was hurting him ... Not being able to satisfy his desire was becoming more and more painful. He felt his excitement mount more and more knowing that evening, the princess would be half naked in bed. Her beautiful curves just a few meters from him, without being able to touch them... He caressed slightly, and a few seconds later, he put some water on the face to refresh a little. He waited a few minutes for the time to regain control and then returned to his room.

"Well, it's time. At this time, your father must be looking for you everywhere. I'm going to tell him about your disappearance, Jasmine."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to your return." she said boldly, a slight seductive smile at the corner of her lips. But what's wrong with me ? I should not do that and get into his game... By dint of playing with fire, I will eventually burn me... thought Jasmine.

Jafar was confused by her attitude. It looks like she was playing with him... No, he should not think of anything, it was not the moment to indulge his desires. He left his room without saying a word, and he blew a big blow once outside.

"This woman will kill me." he whispered. He went to the throne room and saw the sultan, all mad, as expected.

"Majesty, what's going on ?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the continuation ! I thank everyone who continues to read and comment on this story ! :) (sorry for my language i'm french ^^)**

* * *

An hour later, Jafar returned to his room where he saw the young woman still lying on his bed.

"You did it quickly."

"When I arrived, your father had already walked around the palace. I only had to order the guards to search the palace from top to bottom, to find you and Prince Ramses..." Jafar smiled.

"They are not ready to find me, nor me, nor 'Ramses'." she underlined, laughing.

"No, indeed. I think we should go to sleep ..." Jafar suggested.

"Yes you're right, it's getting late."

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom while you're lying under the sheets..." the vizier said with a slight smile as he went to the other room. Once alone, Jasmine turned and removed her clothes to reveal her black lace underwear, then removed the elastic that held her hair.

In his bathroom, Jafar tilted his head slightly to check that she was now sleeping but instead, he saw her beautiful figure still standing. Her set of black lace showed a few plots of her body under these light clothes, her black hair falling abundantly on her shoulders... She was beautiful.

He turned around hurriedly. Imagining snatching what covered the most coveted part of this beautiful body, Jafar felt his member stretch in his pants. He brought his hand to his crotch and caressed slightly, wanting to remove this sudden excitement.

Jasmine now in underwear, hurried to sneak under the quilt. She did not want the vizier to see her like that. She had already given him a kiss, it was quite embarrassing like that. She pulled the sheets until they covered her entire body.

A few minutes later, Jasmine saw the vizier come back to the room.

"Here you go... Is it comfortable enough ?"

"Of course, I seem to have told you that I was not difficult." She recalled. Feeling sleep slowly gaining her, she turned to the side, ready to fall asleep.

"Oh yes I forgot. Well, I wish you a good night, Jasmine." whispered the vizier. He bit his lip slightly, lightly seeing her bare back.

"Good night Jafar." she contented herself. The situation was pretty unexpected. She was there, in the vizier's room, ready to fall asleep in his bed, half-naked. Yes, it was really funny as she thought.

The next morning, Jafar woke up first. He quickly got up from his improvised bed and saw the young woman still in his bed. He had to admit that this mattress was far from being as comfortable as his usual bed... Maybe he could arrange to spend the next night in his real bed ... During the night, Jasmine had to move a lot because the sheets now covered only the lower part of her body, leaving all her bust appearing. She was always lying on the side, pressing her breasts against each other. Jafar sighed when she saw her. It was a very pleasant vision, too much maybe. He wanted to jump on her to fully possess her, slip her hands down her skin, kiss every inch of her body ... but he could not, to his great regret.

Suddenly, Jasmine woke up. She began to stretch but stopped when she saw Jafar watching. She quickly pulled the quilt over her to cover herself and felt herself blush.

"Did you sleep well Princess Jasmine?" Jafar asked with a small smile.

"Hmmm yes very well thank you." she replied, destabilized. The day had just begun, she was already in the most total discomfort. She straightened slightly and the sheets let her upper body appear again. Jafar instinctively turned his head, not knowing how to react. To be caught off guard, here is something he was not used to.

Sensing a particular audacity climb into her, Jasmine decided to revive this little game that had settled between them... "Have you ever seen a naked woman ?" she asked seductively. "You seem to be disturbing..." she whispered.

"...You are the princess, and in my opinion, it seems normal to me that only your future husband can...admire you like that..." Jafar replied, his gaze still turned away.

"But if I do not get married ..."

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh nothing... I'm only intrigued by your trouble about me ..."

"What makes you think I'm upset?" Jafar turned his head to face her and walked a few steps. He now had a view of her face and upper body.

"... I'm wonder, that's all." The situation became embarrassing, perhaps she would not have started the game... Seeing him advance, she straightened the quilt on her to cover herself.

Jafar stopped, then walked to the door. "I have to leave you princess, I have to go tell your father and say him that I have no news about the disappearance of his daughter..." said the vizier, smiling. Jasmine returned her smile and did not answer, relieved to see him go away. She did not want her relationship with the vizier to become more intense. At least not yet... So Jafar left without another word. Now alone, Jasmine reflects on the situation. She realized that Jafar did not leave her indifferent. She liked to feel his eyes on her. For a brief moment, she imagined his hands sliding down her body, then quickly shoved that idea out of her mind. This feeling was really strange. Three days ago she had no sympathy for him, but since she began to rub shoulders, she realized he was a man... rather captivating.

A few hours later, Jafar returned to his quarters. He entered in his room and saw Princess Jasmine on his balcon. He approached her in silence.

"What do you do young princess ?" smiled Jafar. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned abruptly.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes... I'm in my room." he laughed.

She smiles. "Yes it's true. Why did you take so much time ?"

"Why ? I missed you ?" could not help the vizier. Jasmine kept smiling at his question, and looked down.

"Hmmm maybe..." she provoked him. Jafar did not expect this answer. He slowly approached her, disturbing.

"Your father is worried, he spends his day mulling over his throne..."

"Perfect, so he'll understand maybe what I want..."

"Oh, you can be sure, he blames himself terribly. He told me himself, he will never force you to meet a new suitor, you finally have what you want..." Jasmine smiles for a moment, imagining what she might want right now...

"Yes..." she whispered. She approached Jafar seductively and stopped right in front of him. She was so close, Jafar thought. He could almost feel her breath on him.

"Thank you." she said simply. Jafar was so close to her that she thought he was going to kiss her. She really hoped he did it. After all, the first time was not so unpleasant... But finding that he did not move, Jasmine recoiled.

"What are we doing now ? We have a whole afternoon before we finish this day..." she said.

Jafar had an idea to occupy these hours but the princess would surely not agree... "Are not you hungry?"

"Yes a little."

"I'm going for a ride in the kitchen, I'll be back in a few minutes." he answered before leaving quickly, not giving the princess time to answer.

Hardly having closed the door behind him, Jafar had an idea to occupy the day... It could be interesting. He turned to his laboratory. This one was right next to his room, but the door leading to it was obviously well hidden. He pushed hard on the door hidden in the wall and plunged into the dark room...

About 15 minutes later, Jasmine heard a voice coming out of her thoughts.

"I'm back." announced the vizier.

"Jafar ?! But, how did you come in ?"

"Well, by the door..." he smiled. Yes... by the door, but not the one she knew.

"I did not hear you..."

"No matter, I brought you some fruits, the chef told me that they've all just been picked." he says to change the subject. He put the basket of fruit on the table next to him while Jasmine came up to him to serve herself.

She grabbed a red apple and twirled it between her fingers before crunching it with at full tooth. She gazed into Jafar's, sensually pulling her lips away from the fruit. The Vizier clenched his teeth, struggling against the urge to jump on her. A small drop escaped the lips of the young woman. Jafar brought his hand near his cheek, and wiped the juice from the corner of her mouth with a thumb gesture.

Jasmine did not move and felt herself blush when the vizier brought his thumb to his mouth to taste the juice. Jasmine looked down, sprained and stepped back. Jafar smiled at her distress and waited for her to finish eating.

"You do not eat ?" Jasmine asked.

"I am not very hungry."

"Oh... And now what are we doing ?"

Jafar smiled and pretended to think. "Hmmmm how about playing a little game... ?" he suggested.

"...a game ? What type of game ?" the young woman intrigued. She did not expect that. But why not... it could become interesting.

"I called it 'the game of truth'... The concept is very simple." He went to the big cushions that were installed further. He took out of his jacket a jar containing, at first glance, dried fruit, and an Arab card game. He put the jar on the little table between the cushions and turned to the princess.

"Here's a card game. Each one of us takes a card without revealing it to the other. Let's imagine that I start. Depending on my pick, I have to guess if my card is more powerful than yours. You can challenge and say that you have the strongest. Then we show our card to each other to check in. If you have challenged and you are right, then you win and you can ask me two questions to which I should answer. But if you challenged and i win, I will ask you two questions... If you do not challenge, and I do have the strongest card, I will ask you only one question. If you do not challenge and my card is the weakest, it's too bad for you and it's me who ask one question..." he smiles.

Hearing this, Jasmine smiles, understanding the exact interest of the game.

"So Jasmine, will you dare play with me ?" smiled Jafar with a superior air.

She walked towards him then stopped in front of him. "I accept."

Jafar smiled, and invited her to sit on the cushions. Jasmine passed in front of him, so close that he smelled the smell of her shampoo.

"Obviously, the game will have no interest without a little extra rule..." he began by catching the jar on the table.

"Here are some small fruits from a very distant are not simple fruits you can imagine, they have the particularity to force the one who ingests, to tell the truth..." He began to laugh. "Formerly, this product was used on the prisoners of our dungeons to recover some information. It was forbidden a few years ago because it was judged... too painful for the one who eats it... It is true that ingesting large quantities, if the person in question tries to lie, an horrible pain seizes rest assured, taking only one at a time, you will feel only tingling very unpleasant ... "

"Oh I see... And why do you own this if it's forbidden ?"

"It's only an end of reserve. These things are so rare, it would have been stupid to throw them away..." he smiles. "Do you still want to play ...?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. It is true that the intervention of this particular fruit was quite annoying. She had to confess that if some embarrassing question was put to her, she expected to lie... But too bad, she would not deflate.

"Yes of course."

Jafar smiled at her answer, delighted. He put the jar down and went to a dresser. He took out a drink and grabbed a pitcher of water. He glanced at the princess and seeing that she was not paying attention to him, he took out a vial from his jacket and poured its contents into the goblet for Jasmine, before filling it with water. He took out a second goblet in which he put only water. Then he went back to the princess.

"Hold... I think these fruits have a bad taste, an accompaniment could help to pass..." Jafar handed the goblet with the contents of his vial to the princess, then settled on the cushion opposite of the princess.

"Hmmm it smells good, it looks like lemon..." Jasmine remarked, sniffing the contents of her drink.

"Yes, I put a few drops..."

"Oh perfect thank you."

"Well, let's start..." he whispered, bringing his hand over the card pack, followed by Jasmine.

"...I win." Jafar started looking at her intently.

"Hmmm... okay." aware that she should answer one of the vizier's questions, and knowing him, it could be anything... nothing reassuring. They put their cards on the table and Jasmine sighed when she realized that she should have challenged...

Jafar smiles: "It looks like it's starting badly for you... Well...let's start gently." he laughed. Then Jasmine took one of the fruits of the jar, grabbed her drink and ate. The vizier smiled as he saw her.

Jafar was right, the fruits were really bad taste. Fortunately the lemon water was there...

"So... tell me Jasmine, what are you going to do after all this ? I mean, about marriage, do you plan to finish your days alone ?"

"Should not you ask a single question?"

"There is only one, she is just a little more developed to help you answer..." Jafar laughed.

"Of course... I do not know how things are going to happen with my dad, so I'm not sure what I can really do next." Jasmine replied shyly.

Jafar did not answer and watched Jasmine take a new card.

"I win." He looked at the young woman and pulled a card.

"No, you're losing..." he smiles. They put their cards on the table.

Jasmine felt herself boiling. She had the second most powerful card in the game, and he had the first... Decidedly, luck was not on her side.

"But ! You faked the card game..." Jasmine suspected.

Jafar laughed. "Oh Princess, of course not, do not be a bad player..." he mocked. "Let's continue, two questions... So, let's spice things up a bit." he dropped into his cushion, his sly smile not leaving him.

Jasmine became frightened, took a fruit and her lemon water, anxiously awaiting his questions.

"I want to know what you felt when I kissed you..." he let out.

Jasmine almost spit out the water she had in her mouth when she heard his question. Here we are. The subject she dreaded. Thinking of lying, Jasmine felt a very unpleasant tingling seize all of her body. Jafar noticed that she was starting to squirm.

"Do not lie princess, it will only make things more unpleasant. That's not the purpose of all of that..." he murmured in a honeyed voice.

"I..." Jasmine could not stand this horrible sensation anymore. "I must admit that I did not expect to kiss you one day, but it was not so bad finally." She still felt the tingling... "I would even say it was very pleasant." she admitted, in spite of herself. She looked down, ashamed. The tingling was finally over.

"Hmmm really very interesting..." he smiled, delighted. "Second question: If I asked you, will you let me kiss you again ?" he said, keeping his smile, impatient for his answer.

And that's when the tingling resumed... Jasmine gritted her teeth, maybe she should not have played this game, especially with Jafar... She should have expected. He smiled again as he saw her squirm again.

"I do not know... it depends on the circumstances, but it's not excluded... Rhoooo yes, probably..." she whispered. At her answer, Jafar bit his lip, dying to jump on her to kiss her again. Wanting to move on quickly, Jasmine drew a new card. She waited for Jafar to face him and start the game.

"I win." he said.

"I think so too." They pose their cards. She had been right to bow this time. At least she will answer only one question... She took a new fruit, and drank.

"So... did you ever imagine for a moment that we kissed again ?"

"Then again ! Why do you ask questions that turn only around this subject ?" she felt uncomfortable with his request, once more.

"You do not answer my question..." he whispered.

The tingling resumed. It was not very painful, but it was really unbearable. "...Yes."

"Oooooh... Really more and more interesting." he smiled, noting that he was not the only one to have a bad thought in mind. Imagining to make her his, he felt his excitement increase.

"I win !" exclaimed Jasmine.

"No you lose." They pose the cards. He had lost.

"Yes, this time it's me asking two questions !" Jafar smiled, seeing her so relieved. But anyway, he was not risking much...

"All right, you want to play to make me uncomfortable with perverse questions, it's my turn ..." she announced with a seductive smile. "What are your intentions about me ? I mean, what did you think of when you kissed me ?" she asked.

Jafar smiled and ate a fruit.

"I did not have anything else to ask, and as far as my intentions are concerned, my goal is only to help you. I have nothing else to do, this story keeps me busy." he contented himself. Jasmine was slightly disappointed with his response, she did not expect that. And he had necessarily told the truth, she had seen him eating the same fruit ah her...

"Hmmm I see..." Jafar smiled as he noticed her disappointment. If only she knew...

"Do you want to kiss me again ?" she asked boldly. She was surprised to expect a positive response from him.

"Hmmm, that would not bother me." he said simply, not wanting to confess his desires for her.

"...You do not answer sincerely ! It does not make sense. At first you ask me a lot of questions about my desires, and then you tell me that you have none in return... I do not know how you do it, but you lie I'm sure !"

"You see me eat the fruit no ?"

"Yes, but I know you're lying." She persisted. Jafar smiled. She was right... he was not under the influence of these fruits, simply because these fruits were nothing more than fruits, all that is more ordinary. The 'poison' was not in the fruit, it was in her goblet...

"If you do not agree with my answers, it means you're hoping I'm answering something else... Interesting, and what would you like me to say princess ?" he smiles.

"... It's not your place to ask questions." Jasmine knew she was in a bad position for the future question from Jafar... Maybe it was better to stop this little game before things get more embarrassing... "I stop the game." she affirmed, rising from her cushion. Jafar smiled, knowing very well why she wanted to stop. He was delighted. Visibly, he did not leave the princess indifferent.

The young woman went to the balcony, wanting to get some fresh air. Meanwhile, Jafar ordered everything that had been used for their game... Then, he went to the young woman.

"Princess ?" Sensing his hand on her shoulder, Jasmine pulled away.

"Leave me. I think the situation is pretty embarrassing like that." She heard Jafar go away.

"I'm going back to see your father princess." This one did not answer, so Jafar left, a slight smile on his lip.

* * *

 **What do you think of all that ? Thank to those who take the time to leave a comment !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the continuation with chapter 4 ! S** **orry for the wait** **^^'. I thank everyone who continues to read and comment on this story ! :)**

 **The chapter is not very long and I am sorry. But I did not want to make you wait any longer. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

 **(Sorry for my language i remember that i'm french ^^)**

* * *

Now alone, Jasmine felt her anger rising. Her arms crossed, she clutched her fingers on her arms until they made marks. She hated that feeling, she felt manipulated, completely helpless. The situation had become very embarrassing with the vizier. To have revealed her desires, that is one thing she would have liked to avoid ...

But what made her most angry was that he had managed to escape from his questions. Maybe he took a cure before starting the game... That was the only explanation. She relaxed her fingers and headed for the vizier's empty room. She saw on a dresser everything that had served during their game.

She grabbed the card pack and examined each of them to see if it was a normal card pack... She grabbed the fruit jar and sniffed its contents. Nothing in particular. Each fruit was identical, impossible to distinguish one among others. Then she grabbed her drink. A rest of her lemonade was still hanging there. Then she examined Jafar's drink. Water, all that is banal.

However, one thing troubled her. There was nothing to make lemon lemonade in this room. She searched each drawer of the dresser. Nothing. Perplexed, she moved slowly around the room, waiting for a revelation to fall from the sky. She began to walk along the walls of the room, sliding her hands over them. After several meters she felt like a cut in the wall. The cut was very light, impossible to see more than one meter. She tried to insert her fingers and slide like a door, but no movement. She pushed, still nothing. She searched for anything around that could be used to open the wall, which looked like a hidden door. But she found nothing. She was desperate. Maybe she was alluring. She backed the wall and leaned against it, annoyed. Suddenly, she felt the wall move back slightly. She turned abruptly, noticing in the wall like a push switch. She smiled, and pushed the wall. Behind this one, she discovered a very small room, in which was a large desk and a library containing a lot of books.

She approached the desk, where many chemistry utensils were. She saw an open book and began to read the visible pages.

"Potion of truth." she reads... The book was like a recipe book, but not to prepare culinary dishes... "This potion will force the one who ingests to tell the whole truth... In small quantities, this potion is not dangerous. But if not, it can cause enormous pain. If the potion is properly prepared, it will... " she stopped reading for a moment, now understanding why he was not under influence of these so-called exotic fruit, "...it will smell like lemon..." She did not know if she should be pissed off or rejoice at the situation. On one side, he had made fun of her and openly manipulated her. But on the other, it meant that he too had things to hide. She smiled slyly, already thinking about how she would take revenge.

She put everything back in place and quickly left the room, not wanting to be caught by Jafar.

Here is an hour that the sun was lying. The vizier returned to his room, he can not wait to find the young woman. Once in the room, he saw the princess on the balcony. He approached her, hoping she was no longer angry.

"You still do not sleep princess..." he pointed out.

She smiled when she heard her voice "No, I wanted to ask you how things were with my father ?" in fact, she did not care. She just wanted to see him.

"Hmmmm... In the same state as yesterday and this morning. He is inconsolable."

"It does not matter." She went into the bedroom and passed right by Jafar a step that seduced all men. Jafar bit his lip, wanting to jump on her.

"Are you no longer angry ?" Jafar dared.

"...No. I was not angry, I was just frustrated."

Jafar smiles "Frustrated, really ? And why does that, princess ?" he slowly approached her while she was in front of the bed, ready to go to sleep.

"To have lost, simply." She lied. But that did not matter. Now that she knew, he will not laugh longer.

The vizier did not answer.

"I'm going to bed..." Jafar understood and went to the bathroom, already feeling his excitement to bother him again.

Jasmine started to settle and then got up. She went quietly to the bathroom and took a quick look. To her astonishment, she saw the vizier there, his hand at his crotch area. He caressed himself, his breathing was strong, his head leaning back into ecstasy.

Facing this scene, she smiled and bit her lip, suddenly feeling a strange heat between her thighs. She went back to the bed without making any noise and slipped under the bed sheets. A sneaky smile on her face, she was already thinking of how tomorrow could happen.

Ten hours later, Jasmine woke up. She stood up and saw the vizier still asleep, not far from her. So she went back to bed, patiently waiting for the vizier to get up.

Thirty minutes later, Jasmine was getting back to sleep. But she opened her eyes wide when she heard Jafar move under her bed sheets and breathe more strongly. She waited and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She heard him get up and walk into the room. The footsteps stopped. She had the feeling of being watched. Then she changed position slightly, sliding the sheet along her body to reveal her bust. She heard heavy blowing a few steps away. Yes, he was watching her.

"Are you sleeping well princess ?" Jafar laughed.

"..." Jasmine opened her eyes and smiled slightly. She sat down, leaving her bust visible to the vizier. This time, he did not turn his eyes away and kept looking at her.

"You are not very discreet."

"I was starting to go back to sleep..."

"Yes of course..." Jafar smiled, and passed his tongue slightly between his lips. Jasmine blushes at the sight of him. She did not suddenly know how to extricate herself from this uncomfortable situation. She did not like when he was in control. She preferred when she caught him off guard. Of course, it did not happen often...

Her relationship with the vizier was very strange. They both sought to seduce and get trapped in this game of seduction, but without ever confess to the other. Before this agreement, they had never shown the slightest interest for each other. Jasmine was a little disoriented. She did not know how to react with him. Yes, she liked to play this game with him, she liked to seduce him, but when he answered her calls, she did not dare to continue.

"Well, as usual I'm going to see your father." he said before escaping, thinking he could not control himself for a second longer in front of the half-naked woman in bed.

Now alone, Jasmine jumped out of bed, put on her clothes and went to the secret room. She began to read carefully the pages of the book on the potion of truth and began her preparation. She was lucky, all the necessary ingredients were already on the desk. Surmise that Jafar had not had time to put everything away after preparing his potion. In addition, the ingredients in the book were very well represented. No chance to confuse them, even without any experience in the matter.

Four hours later, Jasmine was on the balcony, eagerly awaiting the return of the vizier. Then she heard a door slam. She smiled, hoping her plan would work.

She heard the steps of the vizier sound more and more.

"Well princess, we can say that your father is wrecked."

Jasmine did not flinch.

"You will get everything you want from him after this ordeal."

She turned around, "That's good."

The vizier smiles at so much machiavellianism. He expected her to be remorseful, but obviously she was ready for all, and he loved that determination.

She began to enter the room slowly and saw him go to the fruit basket. He grabbed an apple and crunched it. Seeing this, Jasmine smiled fully and walked a few steps.

"Tell me Jafar... Do you want to kiss me again ?"

Hearing this, Jafar turned to her, not expecting her to raise the subject. Then, when he wanted to answer her question sarcastically, a strange sensation took hold of him. This sensation became painful. He began to lose his balance and put one knee on the floor.

"Do not lie Jafar, it will only make things more unpleasant, it's not the purpose of all that..." she said with a smirk.

Hearing the princess use his words in their game of truth, he understood quickly. He looked up at her and saw her smile. He brought the apple to his face to feel it, wanting to confirm his doubts. A smell of lemon... How did she dare ! He felt trapped, and he hated that feeling.

"Hmmmm, maybe I over exaggerated the dosages..." she mocked.

"How did you..." he began.

"I knew you had cheated, I searched, I found..." Jasmine turned around him, satisfied. "Oh go Jafar, it's good war."

He smiles. She was really ruthless that woman.

"Do I have to repeat my question...?" she said, feeling superior. For once, she was going to enjoy it.

"Yes, I want to kiss you, but I think you already know it, you just like to hear it, you like to be in control, we're the same, princess." He stood up, the effect of the potion dissipating slightly.

"Hmmm possible, well, let's continue." She smiled.

"I will not eat this apple you can imagine."

"Not useful, your book was very good at specifying the options for this potion, I chose the version that needed a cure."

Jafar lost his smile. For the first time in a long time, he was uncomfortable.

"Do you know that this potion can be very dangerous if it is poorly prepared." he informed.

"Oh that's probably incomprehensible symbol that was on the edge of the pages... Hmmm you're still alive... so that should be fine."

The vizier blew, slightly exceeded by the events.

"I will only ask you one last question. All knowing is not funny after all..."

Jafar waited, dreading the worst.

"I want to know how you feel about me ? Finally, what are your thoughts about me ?"

Jafar felt bad. Of all the questions she could ask, this one was the worst. He was not the type to express his feelings. He quickly looked for a way to dodge this question, but he knew in advance that he could not escape it. He winced.

"I... I want you so ardently, you are so beautiful I can not control my desire to make you mine..." he blurted out. If it was someone other than the princess, he would have killed him immediately for trapping him like this...

"Oh really..." Jasmine smiled a few feet away from him. The vizier observed the young woman. He saw her bring her hand to her chest and take out a vial between her breasts, hidden in her clothes.

Jasmine smiles more than ever when she saw that the vizier do not take his eyes off her cleavage.

"Here is the anti-poison..." She approached Jafar, and removed the cap from the vial, ready to give it. Suddenly, a bold idea came to her. While the vizier was expecting her to give it to him, he saw her drinking all her contents herself and passing her tongue between her lips.

The next second, Jasmine brought her hands to the Vizier's shoulders and came to kiss him gently. Jafar, pleasantly surprised, did not expect that, but savored that moment. He felt the taste of the remedy on his lips. She was only supposed to trap him, but she could not resist. The first time was so nice... And that second kiss she shared with him was so good. Then she stopped kissing a few seconds later, a seductive smile on her face.

"You want the cure, so come get it..." provoked Jasmine.

Feeling his desire suddenly increase, Jafar took a quick step towards the princess, grabbed her to press against him and kissed her ardently. The young woman slid her hands behind his neck and responded to his ardor. She had thought so much about his hands sliding on her skin...

The vizier did not resist and buried his tongue in her mouth, feeling all the taste of cure on his tongue. He wanted her so much and he finally had her. He did not even blame her for the blow she had just made. Given the turn of events, a manipulation or two on her part was not so bad.

Jasmine moaned when she felt him rummage her in this way. It was so nice... As Jafar began to slide his hand to her thigh, a noise at the door of the room interrupted them, bringing them both back to reality. The vizier turned his head towards his door with an air of annoyance, the princess still in his arms.

"Royal Vizier, we have new leads about the disappearance of the princess, maybe we find where she was detained." Razoul announced behind the still closed door.

The exasperation of the vizier reaches its peak. To be disturbed in such a moment for that ... He sighed as the princess smiled.

"Well... I think you have to go looking for me." she laughed.

Jafar looked back into the young woman and smiled slightly.

"Something tells me that this research is not going to end very far..."

"Indeed." Then she moved away from him and went to the balcony. He did not look away from her body... When he thinks that right now he would probably be fondling this pretty body and maybe even more...

Jafar went to the door without another word.

Now on the balcony, Jasmine smiled when she heard the vizier get angry with the guards on leaving the room.

Now alone, she thought back to that kiss. She wanted it so much. Backtracking was impossible now. So let's do things to the end. She smiles, already thinking about the return of the vizier...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So, what do you think of that ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the continuation with chapter 5 ! S** **orry for the wait** **I have trouble finding a good scenario** **^^'. I thank everyone who continues to read, follow and comment this story ! :)**

 **(Sorry for my language i remember that i'm french ^^)**

* * *

The moon could not be more rounder in the sky. Jasmine was getting impatient. She had time to imagine a thousand and one ways the return of the vizier. She blushed slightly biting her lower lip, all the situations she had imagined were pretty hot, very hot...

In one situation, Jafar was coming and throwing himself on her to kiss her and swing her on the bed... In another, she was waiting for him naked... ready to feel his hands slip on her body... She was starting to tire. She thought to going to bed. Maybe he would wake her up in the most beautiful way...

Suddenly, she heard the door of the room open to make room for the man who occupied all her mind. She expected him to have a relaxed, mischievous face knowing what could happen now... But no, he seemed serious, even concerned.

" Jasmine, we have a little problem. She lost her smile, thinking right away of the worst. "According to my informants, news of your disappearance has reached neighboring kingdoms. I hoped it did not happen before you reappeared. " He sighed.

Jasmine relaxed. " Oh that's just that, I thought it was a lot worse. "

" No you do not understand. Some of these kingdoms are not our allies... They could take advantage of your father's weakness cause by your disappearance to launch an attack on the city. "

" Hmmm I see... But this is only a hypothesis, maybe they will not dare to attack a city as powerful as Agrabah. We have a large military power and this has often dissuaded our enemies from launching the offensive against us. "

" Yes it's true... But maybe we should not take a risk. We should now return you to the palace and spread the news of your return. This would surely deter our opponents. They would know that your father would do everything to protect you this time. " In his attitude, Jafar seemed to have completely forgotten their little moment before he left. She was going to refresh his memory...

" I'm exhausted, I think it can wait another night. I'll be back tomorrow morning. "

" Well, as you wish princess... " Jafar gave up. He knew it would be difficult to change her opinion, the princess had an iron will. Without another word, he headed for the bathroom, leaving Jasmine time to sneak under the sheets. Oh he had not forgotten that kiss he had with her before leaving, on the contrary. Once Jasmine lying down, he will try to use his charms to perhaps finish what he had started... After a few minutes, he returned to the room, thinking that she was now lying down. Instead, he saw the young woman lying on the sofa, in her famous black lace underwear that he had dreamed of tearing off the night before.

He bit his lip discreetly, his eyes sparkling with desire. He approached slowly. " What are you doing beautiful princess ? "

Jasmine smiled seductively and stood up gracefully.

" Come on, we both know what's going on between us. And...I'd like to finish what we started earlier before being interrupted. She approached, her hands now on his shoulders, while those of the vizier had moved to her waist. No longer resisting, Jafar leaned over to kiss her almost timidly.

Jasmine grabbed him, turned him to the sofa and pushed him over. The next second, she climbed on him astride and kissed him ardently.

" I knew you wanted to..." Jasmine gasped. The vizier felt his excitement soar. They kissed for a moment and Jafar slid his hands on her hips. Jasmine broke the kiss.

"What are you doing with your hands ? " Jasmine sighed.

" Um, they're right on your hips... " Jafar replied, he does not understand.

" Yes exactly. " She leans to his ear with a seductive smile. "Put them in a more… interesting place. "

Hearing this, Jafar could not resist and quickly slid his hands under Jasmine's thighs to lift her up and take her to the bed. Jasmine smiled. That's exactly what she wanted. She kept her arms tied around his blow.

"Oh Jafar..."

He laid her on the bed and stayed on top of her. He took her lips again and buried his tongue in her mouth. Hearing her moan, he slid his hands over her body and removed the fine clothes that covered the most beautiful parts of her body. He left her lips and licked her nipples hardened by pleasure. He nibbled her breasts lightly and brought his hand between the young woman's thighs. She could not resist and groan as she felt the vizier make her shiver with pleasure.

" Well, Jasmine, I did not think you were so excited... " Jafar whispered. The young woman blushed, she was already completely wet.

" Hmmmm Jafar please... Make me a real woman. " She moaned.

The vizier smiled and spread his dress with one hand. Jasmine blushed as Jafar's hardness rubbed against her. Jasmine grabbed him and came to kiss him ardently, before feeling Jafar slip into her, breaking her virgin walls. She screamed in pain. He made slight pushes and accelerated seeing the ecstasy settled on Jasmine's face...

A long moment later, Jafar collapsed next to Jasmine, out of breath.

" That was… wonderful. " Jasmine breathed in the same state as the vizier. She turned back from him, hoping he would snuggle against her.

" I did not imagine you so ardent my pussycat. " Jafar laughed as he pressed his body against the young woman. She blushes, still feeling his member hardens against her buttocks. "You know Jasmine, nothing prevents you from staying longer... It is we who have fixed this rule of three days. " He whispered in her ear as he slid his hand down her thigh.

"I thought I had to reappear in the palace quickly to avoid riots..." Jasmine smiled.

"Oh... I forgot that little problem. Perhaps it will be necessary to think of making you disappear more often. " Joked the vizier.

Jasmine turned her head with a charming smile. She raised her arm and put her hand behind his neck before drawing her to kiss him passionately.

" We could continue to see each other once I get back to the palace... in all discretion, of course. "

" So like that, you want more ? You are greedy princess. " Jafar laughed.

" You can not imagine how much. " She whispered before kissing languidly.

The tiredness began to become heavy. She sat back and put her hand on the vizier's, who was still on her hip. She was now satiated to spend a beautiful night...

The next day, the princess and the vizier awoke with a start, sounds of explosions had just risen not far from the palace followed by shrieks of fright.

They had never risen so fast. They dressed and ran both to the balcony, which overlooked all Agrabah. From there, they saw many well-ordered troops waiting outside the gates of the city, while others were trying to bring down the walls of the city.

Jasmine felt stupid. The vizier was right, but she had preferred her little personal pleasure against the safety of Agrabah. Damn it ! That was only a night after all... She was ashamed... It was all her fault, she thought. If she had not implemented this plan with the vizier, this attack would not be taking place. The remorse began to gnaw. To think that she was having a good time with the vizier while the enemy troops were marching on Agrabah... If this story ended badly, she could never forgive herself.

" Come princess. " Jafar contented himself, knowing very well that it was useless to moralize the girl. She must have felt bad enough already. And then, he was as guilty as she was. He should have insisted more than that, but he had to yield to her beautiful eyes. All this in order to have what he wanted from her...

" Your father did not have to start the counterattack. You will have to motivate him to defend his city. And his daughter. Especially his daughter it should motivate him to to take control of himself. "

She did not answer and just followed him down the halls to the throne room.

The sultan, on his golden seat in the shape of an elephant's head, did not move an inch. Of course he heard the ruckus going on outside. What was it ? Discontented merchants ruining the market ? A house having collapsed by its dilapidated structure, causing some deaths, and the cries of the villagers ? It does not matter. Nothing was more important than her missing daughter. Agrabah might fall to ruin, he wanted his daughter more than anything.

A female voice suddenly pulled him out of his sadness. His mood changed radically to the sound of the pretty voice that had just returned from the room, passing of sultan depressed, softened by grief, to energetic and excited. When he saw Jasmine moving towards him at great speed, he jumped from his throne and ran to his daughter, at a speed that Jasmine would never have suspected. Perhaps she had hurt him more than she would have thought.

She gave a slight forced smile. They were alone in the throne room. The sultan did not hold back to hold her tightly. He squeezed her so hard that she thought she was dying of suffocation.

" Oh Jasmine, where were you ?! What happened ? Who did you do that ?! How did you get back here ? You have nothing ?! How are you... "

" Father ! " So much question, thought Jasmine. It was not the most important at that moment. Far from there. " Father, I'm fine. But we must save Agrabah we are attacked ! "

"No matter, I'll order you to be safe. "

" What ? But where do you want me to be safe except here ?! Father, you can not let Agrabah sink just to put me in safety I do not know where ! Anyway I will not let anyone take me, I would defend Agrabah ! "

" Jasmine but..."

" No father ! You can not do that. Is this the legacy you want to leave me ? A city to ravage ?! Do you want me to rule a prosperous city or a pile of ruin ?! "

The sultan lowered his eyes. "Jasmine I do not want to lose you again. "

" You will not lose me if you push back our invaders ! If they ever seize Agrabah, this time you risk losing me forever. " Jasmine sighed.

The sultan pulled himself together. " You're probably right. Forgive me. " He whispered.

"GUARDS ! Send our troops to defend our city ! " The sultan ordered in a loud voice. Two guards made their appearances.

" Your majesty our troops are already in position to defend the city. The vizier has already given us this order he has a moment. "

Jasmine hid a smile. Fortunately, the vizier was more reagent than his father...

"Oh, very well then... accompanied my daughter to her apartment. "

" What ?! No way I stay here ! "

"Oh, but Jasmine..." a dark look from his daughter made him stop. "O-Okay… "

" You, take the last remaining men and defend your city ! " Ordered Jasmine to the two guards still present in the room.

" Your Highness, we must ensure your protection. "

Jasmine gave them a look even harder than her father. They dared not contradict the girl. " We do not need protection right now. It's the people of Agrabah ! THEN GO THE DEFENDING ! If Agrabah falls, we will fall ! " Jasmine got upset.

" W-well your highness. " The guards answered before leaving quickly under the princess's eyes.

"Jasmine, now you could tell me what happened..." the Sultan dared.

She turned to face him. She did not exactly know what to say. She had not really had time to think about it.

"I ..." She was stopped by an outside voice.

"A breach in our walls ! "

Hearing this, she ran to the balcony and watched the horizon. Indeed, a gaping hole had been made not far from the place defended by the Guards of Agrabah. It was absolutely necessary that they detain the invaders. She could never forgive herself if Agrabah was lost. Her father came to her side.

" It's okay, Jasmine. "

" No, it is not OK. I think you do not realize the seriousness of the situation. " Jasmine was annoyed. She could not do anything about staying there waiting. Yet she would like to join the guards below, and fight to save her city. Or maybe she just wanted to give her good conscience after condemning Agrabah herself... She went back to the throne room. She was boiling with anger.

" You ! " She intercepted a servant who was passing. "Do you know where is the royal vizier ? "

"He is the one who oversees the actions of our armies, your majesty, I do not know where exactly he is. He must not be far from fighting your highness. "

"… Good, thanks. " She contented herself as the man resumed his journey.

The vizier did not fight. It was him who commanded the army but why ? He could leave this role to a trusted guard like Razoul. So why take so much risk. If something happened to the vizier, she would not recover. During those few days with him, she had learned to love his company. Imagined having to govern Agrabah without the advice of a vizier like Jafar was unimaginable, unbearable to her.

A good half hour later, yells of winners were heard. Jasmine ran to the balcony. The guards of Agrabah had all their sabers raised to the sky in a sign of victory, screaming to signal their success. Jasmine found the smile again. The enemy installations that had been installed earlier caught fire. Some were already starting to crumble. She could see further the remaining enemy troops retreating to the burning desert. With a little luck, they will all die under the heat of the sun, exhausted and without living.

Hearing the great doors opened, she returned to the throne room. She saw five guards come in, blood dripping from their heads, a wound in their arms, on their shoulders. One had even lost a hand during this bloody battle. She suddenly thinking of the vizier.

"Your majesty, the battle is won. Our enemies turned back when they saw that our army was bigger and took control of the battle. "

" Where is the vizier ? " It was her only reaction.

" It should not be long to arrive your highness. He sent us forward to warn you of the situation and check that you are ok. "

She huffed, suddenly relieved. " Well thank you. " The guards made a respectful salute and left from where they had entered. Surely they would help those who had not been so lucky on the battlefield...

" Good, father, we can talk tonight if you want. I will rest for the moment. " She knew that if she came out this excuse, her father will not oppose it. Instead, she went to the vizier's private room, hoping he would come quickly…

…

"Hey Malik look... it would not be Princess Jasmine ? " Whispered a man to his accomplice as he saw the young woman walk down the halls of the palace.

"Yes it's her ! But I thought she was lost, that's why we led the attack. " Replied the other.

" Hmmm yes. This time, she will disappear for good. " Toufik smiled, approaching the princess discreetly.

Jasmine was walking quietly when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw two men a few steps from her, in yellow and grey uniforms. They were not the guards of Agrabah. Neither those of the servants... Then she recognized the emblem of the army of Baghdad on their shoulders... She understood quickly and turned to start running. But scarcely had she started her race than she collapsed feeling a heavy weight fall on her head.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Really, thanks to all who are still here ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi finally here is the continuation of this story! I am sorry for this long wait but my studies take me a lot of time right now. Then, I do not have a lot of feedback on this story unfortunately, which is a little discouraging :'( ... But I continue for those who are still there ^^ Thank you to all those who continue to follow this story, It's a pleasure ! :)**

 **(Sorry for my broken english i'm doing my best ^^ ')**

* * *

Jafar finally arrived in his private room and settled on one of his cushions. While he hoped to finally find some rest, he jumped as he heard Razoul's deep voice rise from nowhere.

"Grand vizier ! The princess ! "

Jafar jumped from his cushion. "What, the princess ?! " He usually hid his emotions pretty well, but this time it was inadvertently out. Even Razoul seemed to have realized this sudden, obvious concern for the young woman.

" She disappeared ! We found this in one of the corridors leading to your apartments... " he said, giving the vizier a crumpled parchment.

He grabbed it and took a deep, unobtrusive breath before reading for himself the dirty piece of paper: "We have your precious princess. You want her ? Come and get her ! "

He clenched his teeth at this provocation and then turned his attention to the guard who was still there.

"Did you warn the sultan ?"

"No, my lord, you had formally ordered me to come and warn you in the first place, if there was a problem with the princess. Besides, do you know why she came to your apartments ?" The guard dared.

" _Maybe she wanted to comfort me after that hard battle..."_ Jafar thought with a slight smile, not even aware of the guard's indiscretion. "I do not know, maybe she wanted a report of the situation regarding this attack. " He replied to the guard.

"Oh of course." The guard contented himself, unsympathetically. No matter, he would not take the risk to insist, the vizier was not known for his indulgence ... Having asked this question was already a big risk, he wondered again why this boldness had suddenly come to mind.

" I'll take care of it. Take care of your hurt Razoul. "

" Yes my Lord. " He bowed before quickly leaving the room.

Jafar went to the throne room, the sultan had to be informed of the real disappearance of the princess.

Jasmine opened her eyes again. She was alone in the middle of a room, her wrists tied over her head. The place was cold, in every sense of the word. Little light circulated. She could barely see the tips of her legs. She tried to pull the ropes to escape, but all she managed to do was burn the skin against her ties. She stopped and thought about her situation. The last thing she remembered was that she was heading to the vizier's quarters when two men from Baghdad's army made her a prisoner.

"But what were they doing in the palace ... Where did they come from ?! " Jasmine wondered. She dropped her head forward, thinking of how she had gotten there. If only she had listened to the vizier, she would not be in this situation. She would probably be in her room, two guards at the entrance to ensure her protection. Perhaps his father would have gone to question her about her captivity. It was even certain he would have come and would not be left until after asking at least 5 times if everything was okay. Despite all the annoying overprotection that stifled her many times, she smiled. She realized that her father loved her more than anyone else. She blamed herself for making him suffer like that. But that had these advantages... Her thoughts turned to the vizier. Her smile widened as she remembered the night she had passed. She was flushed when she saw herself using her charms on Jafar, remembering the sensation of his big hands sliding over her body, his tongue wrapping around hers, at the sight of his member in excitement over she. She felt a wet settle between her thighs... Maybe this captivity was the price to pay for having privileged her personal pleasure to all the rest... But it does not matter. She did not regret anything. Baghdad's army had not gone through the gates of Agrabah. No losses were reported. She was the only one to suffer her mistake. She deserved her fate. But if she had to do it again, she could not help thinking that she would do the same thing. That night with the vizier had been so good that she would not have exchanged it for anything in the world.

She was there, suspended. She did not know where she was exactly. She did not know if she would ever see her father, her house, her tiger, the vizier... Even so, her thoughts remained focused on the last days she had spent with Jafar. It was the only thing that managed to make her smile.

She went out of her reverie as she heard the door of the room open.

"Jafar ! Here you are ! Jasmine has been kidnapped! "

"Hmm, yes, your highness I just came to keep you informed and I ..."

"Why does not she listen ? I told her to stay safe in her room until the danger was gone. " Mumbled the sultan.

" _If this fool really thought that Jasmine would be passive in a situation like that, then he's really stupider than he looks._ " _Jafar thought_. "Your majesty, the guards of the army of Baghdad have managed to break into the precincts of the palace. The princess was heading towards the throne room when the enemy guards saw her. "

Razul, not far from the two powerful men, heard Jafar's lie. He had told him that it was towards his quarters that the princess was heading, not to the throne room...

"But why did they kidnap her ?! "

" _Yet it is obvious ..." The vizier was exasperated by so much naivety_. "They will probably want to trade. Your daughter, against the control of Agrabah. "

"If it's the price to pay to find Jasmine, I'm ready to pay! "

"I advise you against it. This is not what the princess would have liked. We must not bow to them. Trust me I'll bring her back... "

"To trust you ? Like the first time she's gone ?! "

"I remind you that I have found the princess... and that no harm has been done to her. " Jafar challenged. A short smile passed over his face as he remembered what she had really "endured" during her absence.

"It's true, excuse me my vizier... But she is taken away again when I finally find her. "

"I'll find her. " Repeated Jafar before leaving, without waiting for an answer.

He rushed to his secret lab. He hoped to find some kind of magic that would allow him to get Jasmine out of this situation. "Why did she have to be so greedy ?" Jafar laughed as he began his search.

As the door opened to make way for three strangers, Jasmine clenched her teeth. Despite the lack of light in the room, she could clearly see that one of them was not a simple guard... His clothes were much more graceful. He wore an uncommon headdress, a ridiculously small cape hanging on his back. While the other two men stood against a wall to watch, he advanced to her. She could see his face and tired eyes landing on her. A wide scar ran down his cheek, A semblance of a beard pushed him to the chin. A lock of brown hair was falling in front of his eyes.

"You are in a very sad position, Princess Jasmine. " The man whispered in his deep voice."

She did not answer. "I guess you have a few questions. Where are you ? Who are we ? Why are you here ? " He continued, turning around her while she was still silent.

"Well, as you can imagine, we are from Baghdad... And you are currently in our temporary prisons. I am Karek, grand vizier of Sultan Moussef of Baghdad."

"I understood you were from Baghdad, no need to remind me every 30 seconds. " Once she had finished her sentence a blow hit her cheek.

"I see that your insolence is not exaggerated. " He continued calmly and straightening the ring on his finger, then his hand behind his back. The next moment, Jasmine spat in his face.

"You can not imagine how much I can be. " She mocked as a drop of blood trickled down her cheek, caused by the impact of his ring.

The vizier smiled and wiped his old face before turning to the guards and nodding to them. The vizier went away, and a guard advanced, a whip in his hand.

"I'll make you all beheaded, believe me. " Jasmine breathed, preparing herself to receive the blows. A first blow hit her bare back. She managed to hold back a cry of pain and then, a second shot. She let her head fall forward, not wanting to show them the tear that ran down her cheek, causing the whip's pain. Her back was burning, terribly.

"That's how it's going to be, girl. Stay polite, I would be just as good. " The vizier contented himself when he returned in front of her. The whip guard returned to his place.

" What do you want ? "

Karek smiles, satisfied. "Hmmm that's better. " He started walking in the room. "As you know, we lost that battle. "

Jasmine smiled, she would have bragged where to laugh, but it was at the risk of being beaten. It does not matter, she will not deflate.

"At least, you recognize your total incompetence..." she said.

"Since we managed to kidnap you in your own palace, without warning to anyone, I do not think we're the most incompetent in this story..."

"I still do not understand how you got to the palace without getting caught. Do you think you are good? I think someone helped you get home. Surely you have been guided in Agrabah to reach me. " Thinks Jasmine.

"What insight for a woman. " Jasmine gave him a glare.

"Indeed we have been guided. A young boy, a street-rat of Agrabah tried to rob us lately while we were setting up our camps not far from your city. Lack of luck for him, we caught him. We told him that if he hoped for freedom, he should tell us the best way to get to the palace, in all discretion. Let's say you are now our bargaining chip. " He finished, coming closer to her.

"And what do you hope to receive by exchanging me ? " She asked, hateful. She hated that people talking about her like a vulgar thing that we can give or take back. A bargaining chip had he said ... She dreamed of the strangling him with the whip that had served to remove a few pieces of skin...

"I thought you were smart... Agrabah of course. " He replied.

The next moment, Jasmine tried to hold back her laugh but failed. She laughed openly in the silent room.

" Are you serious ?! Do you really think you can trade me against the city ? Where are you from ? You will never have Agrabah hear you ? NEVER ! "

"I would not be so sure of you. I know your father, he will do everything to get you back. "

"My father maybe, but we have a talented vizier. Better than Baghdad without a doubt..." she laughed. Then she felt something come to wear her thigh. She had not even noticed that the guard had moved behind her to prepare the shot. She clenched her teeth at the pain and looked up at the vizier's. "Jafar will never let such a thing happen. " She finished.

"Hmmm yes. I have already heard some rumors about him. I was hoping he was killed in this battle, but I guess he's still alive. It does not matter. Even him has nothing to recover you. Your father will have to force him to accept ! Will he dare to risk putting his daughter and her innocence at risk ? "

Then a new voice burst. It was the guard just behind her, ready to hit.

"My lord, I believe that her innocence... well, see for yourself. " He smiled. The vizier went around the young woman to join the guard. He pointed to Jasmine's blow.

" But what are you doing ? " Jasmine fidgeted, not enjoying her presence behind her at all. She felt the Vizier remove a strand of hair from her neck, and heard him enjoy himself.

"Well, it looks like the young princess and become a real woman..."

" What ? Jasmine wondered, not understanding where he was coming from.

"What I mean is that you are a hussy ! You have lost your virginity, and you are not even married... "

"I do not allow you ! You are completely crazy! " Jasmine defended herself, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. Jafar must have left traces of his passing on her body... And since they were awakened in brutality by Baghdad's army, she had not even taken the time to look at herself...

"Really ? That's what we're going to see..." he whispered, bringing his hands to Jasmine's top.

"What are you doing ?! Take off your dirty pasta from me ! I will kill you with my hands for that ! " She yelled. Then the vizier pulled on her clothes, letting her breasts bounce freely. She felt her nipples harden on contact with the cold. The vizier still behind her, his hands rested on his waist and quickly went up to her breasts. He grabbed them firmly under the gaze of the two guards then began to knead them.

« You're beautiful princess. »

"Let me go immediately ! " Jasmine got upset. She hated feeling that man touch her like that. While he did not seem to want to stop, she closed her eyes and thought of the vizier. Her vizier... She imagined that it was his hands that ran through her like this. After long seconds, Karek came back to her.

"I do not know who is the one who took your dignity, but it's a lucky one... And you a drag. " He emphasizes as he appreciates "Look at you, even here, do you have any traces of kissing..." one remarked, sliding his fingers close to her nipples. Then he came and touched lightly, knowing very well what kind of sensations that produced to women.

" So ? Do you still deny that you're just a whore ? " He said, approaching his hand from Jasmine's thigh. This gesture sounded like an alert in her mind, she gathered the little strength left to her and swung her knee to the Vizier's crotch. She smiles as he collapses on the floor.

The other guard who was standing against the wall reached the vizier and helped him up. While the other guard came in front of Jasmine to slap her a slap. He had hit so hard that a trail of blood began to flow from the corner of her mouth.

"You are really just a dirty little train ! I will have the pleasure of killing you after taking advantage of you, if this exchange does not take place ! " He snarled before heading for the exit, accompanying the two guards.

Jasmine fought fainting. She heard a hubbub behind the door of her prison and forced herself to watch what was happening again. She saw a boy grow violently in the room and heard the Vizir's voice ringing to her.

"Think of this rascal as your executioner. He's the one who led us to you. " He said before closing the door. They were now alone in the room. Jasmine saw the boy. He was probably the same age as her, black hair ruffling, a purple jacket revealing his chest, a white harem pants mended, no shoes ... Yes, it was a street rat and it was because of him if she was there. Before being able to feel embarrassed by her nakedness towards the young man, she fell into a deep faint ...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Really, thanks to all who are still here ! :D**


End file.
